


ATLA One-Shots

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scars, Sokka being a bean, Will add more tags as one-shots go on, backstories, mostly zukka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: A collection of one-shots of all different prompts and universes. See notes for more information.Chapter 1: Scars and Stories - Sokka breaks away from the group for a moment to see Zuko sitting alone, and finally learns how Zuko got his scar.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	ATLA One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my first ATLA fanfic! Don’t worry though, I’ve been at this fanfic stuff for a good four years now, so I think it’s safe to say I know my way around. (And if my extensive collection of destiel fanfic says anything…) Recently I’ve gotten insanely obsessed with ATLA and now that it has chosen to consume me, I have to now write about it, because how else am I going to get all the angst out??? SO this is a series of one-shots of mostly Zukka because I just love them, but also I am not opposed to writing Kataang or Sukka! I'm not sure on a title yet, so it's called ATLA One-Shots for now, but that may change in the future.
> 
> I would love requests for one-shots, whether it's in the canon universe, post-war/series or it’s an AU of any form, I don’t really care, but I’d love for your ideas and what you would like to read and I’ll write it for you! I just have two exceptions: My first is that I don’t do alpha/omega stuff, mainly because I am not good at writing that and I wouldn’t want to bestow my bad writing upon you guys. And two, I don’t write extensive smut, but this is not to say I am closed off to it or won’t heavily imply it. 
> 
> So anyway, hit me with your requests and enjoy this cute little fluffy zukka chapter with just the slightest side of angst. (Set after the boiling rock episode)

**Scars and Stories**

“Hey.” Sokka called out softly, the outskirts of the Western Air Temple creating a secluded environment from the crumbling formations. Beyond the canyon, nothing could be seen in the rich black of the night, sheltering the group in its hidden embrace. But there was a flicker of light, hovering lightly over a hand, it’s warmth stable and illuminating the rarely seen content expression of Zuko. Zuko looked up, his little flame flickering as he saw Sokka vault himself over a fallen pillar and cautiously take a seat next to him.

“Oh, hello Sokka.” Sokka sent him a gentle smile, worry hinted at the slight dimples that fell as his smile curved into a frown. 

“What are you doing out here? Everyone else is hanging around the fire telling stories.” Sokka held a steady gaze, full of light, Zuko noticed.

“I… I’m tired, and…” Zuko bit his lip desperately trying to fish for some excuse. “I just needed to think.” Vague answer, but it was the best he could do without raising wary eyebrows. But Sokka didn’t narrow his eyes the way his sister did, instead he made himself comfortable and leaned against the ruins.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Zuko stared at the ground.

“Everything. It’s been a-”

“Chaotic few days?” Sokka finished for him, a playful grin growing on his face. Zuko nodded, not shifting his gaze. Sokka elbowed him in the ribs, a light chuckle filling the chilly night air. Zuko’s single flame flickered wildly in the dark. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Zuko smudged the dirt on the ground with his shoe, the tiny pebbles rolling across the pavement before falling into cracks of the structures. Trying to change the subject, Zuko cleared his throat and spoke. “What kind of stories are they telling over there?”

Sokka leaned back and sighed. “I kinda stopped paying attention after a while. They’re not bad, but I got a lot on my mind too.” Sokka answered as he suppressed the urge to yawn. Sokka didn’t understand why he always felt so at ease when he was with Zuko. It was strange really, since he was normally paranoid about the latest plan or supervillain, not to mention the months he spent worrying over Zuko himself as the fire nation prince ruthlessly hunted them down. But now, as he sat mesmerized by the dancing flame still floating only an inch over Zuko’s hand, he felt… relaxed.

“Aang just finished a story about his days with the monks. I think, we’re all just reflecting on the people we were before all this-”

“Mess?” Sokka snorted and nodded. “So… you got a story?” Zuko asked, urging Sokka to continue talking. If he was being honest with himself, he just wanted Sokka to stay, and if short lived conversation was his way of getting that, then Zuko would have held on to that for as long as he could. Sokka smiled.

“I have a million and one. Nothing ever happened in the Southern Water Tribe, so really, I don’t count much of that time in my story. I think it all began with Aang and the adventure that brought us here. But if you ever need a story, I got ones about scert tunnels, canyon crawlers, swamp people, and spirit worlds.” Zuko wanted to laugh, he really did, but the idea sounded so forgein, almost vulnerable, that he held it back.

“I’ll keep that in mind then.” After that, they were silent for a little while, whether they were just too absorbed in their own thoughts or they both wanted to relish in each other’s presence, neither were sure, but it was comforting to see the tiny ball of light in the darkness, representing the hope that still fought its way through all the hate in the world.

“How’d you get it?” Sokka said suddenly, his voice a mere whisper. Zuko’s flame went out as he faltered. Sokka’s eyes widened in the sudden eruption of darkness as Zuko struggled to get the tiny flame lit again.

“What?” He demanded more than asked.

“Your scar.” Zuko grimaced, but not without catching Sokka’s attention.

“Uh…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stir up anything. I just, you know, was curious.” Sokka held up his hands in surrender, his cheeks flushing. Zuko felt the spark of electricity travel up the nerves in his fingers, snapping the little flame to life again, however its stability was tested with each exhale. 

“No! No, it’s… it’s okay.” Zuko panicked, hoping Sokka wouldn’t leave him, but as he held the flame closer to Sokka’s face, he could see that Sokka stood still, his head tilted with curiosity. Zuko tried his damn best not to blush, but he wasn’t so sure he was successful. Sokka didn’t push it any further, but Zuko took a deep breath and spoke about his scar… for the first time in, well, forever really.

“I uh… I spoke out of line at a war meeting. To teach me a lesson…” He shuttered with each word. “My father forced me into an Agni Kai. I-” His breath hitch, as it suddenly felt as if a rock was lodged in his throat, making it hard to swallow. Sokka’s eyes widened, the light blue irises growing smaller with his dilating pupils. He didn’t make a sound as he listened, but as Zuko stopped talking, Sokka could see the pain behind it. The flame on his hand dwindled into mere embers as it flickered wildly trying to breathe in the oxygen it needed, but found little to survive off of. Cautiously, with an anxious expression, Sokka reached out and pushed the overgrown bangs from Zuko's face, revealing the reddened area surrounding his eye and side of his head. Zuko didn’t flinch or push him away like he had done to that one girl who he had stolen from even after she had so kindly taken him in. No, instead he exhaled and stared at those big blue eyes, so full of focus and intent. 

Sokka’s expression didn’t meld into disgust as some did when they saw his face, nor was it filled with the pathetic sympathy, Zuko loathed so much. His eyes were wide with sadness, his nose twitched with rage, but his jaw was set firm as he felt not a single second of hesitation. Sokka really wanted to kiss him. Like  _ really  _ wanted to, but he didn’t. Was it because it went against everything he knew, or was it because he knew Zuko wouldn’t feel the same way. The turmoil in his head could be felt by the flip-flops in his stomach.

“It makes you look twice as badass.” Sokka finally replied, brushing his fingers against the textured skin. Zuko blinked slowly, a smile forming on his lips. Zuko wanted to kiss him. But Sokka wouldn’t possibly feel the same way. So he swallowed back a frustrated sign and took in the last lingering second of Sokka’s calloused fingers brushing over the scar. Sokka’s hand left his face and suddenly, the flame on his hand grew to the size of a pineapple, a steady orange color that didn’t quiver or shake. 

“You really think so?” Zuko tilted his head. Sokka smiled brightly.

“Yeah, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading! I normally write a lot longer chapters, so don't worry if you're some one who likes a bit lengthier story. Send me your requests! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
